Beauty and the Beast
by lupins black
Summary: basicaly the story of beauty of the beast except with the characters of Harry Potter. enough said. Disclaimer: i own nothing i tell you! Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say...**

Hermione walk slowly down the town with her eyes gazing at the window of each shop without really looking at anything. She found that she didn't need to. There was nothing there that she hadn't already seen before. She remembered when she was still at school at the streets of Diagon Alley was a new novelty for her with so many treasures to find. But now everything had lost its shine. Everything had stayed exactly as it had been for the last couple of decades.

'Honestly' she thought looking at the crowds that were parting for her to make her way, 'I know I'm different but you don't really need to stare!'. That was another thing that had dulled the colour of her life. Ever since the Dark Lord had been vanquished and She had been there by Harry's side, she had become somewhat of a celebrity in the wizarding world. The gossip about her in the magazines weren't exactly about relationships or any of the usual circumstances, but about her oddities and always finding new ways to show that she never quite fit into this world.

Finally she reached her destination. Her last haven in this world, the book shop, Flourish and Blots. As she walked in through the door she was greeted by the usual smell and atmosphere that always seemed to be able to calm and relax her. The man at the till looked up as she walked in and smiled at her. "Hey Hermione, Back so soon?"

Hermione smiled back at the familiar face "I came to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already!"

"I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" she laid the books down on the counter and looked up at him hopefully with a sheepish smile creeping onto her delicate features.

He chuckled at her and shook his head slightly. "Not since yesterday I'm afraid"

"Oh that's alright" she exclaimed and then started looking at the rows of books quickly before running off to collect a book off the shelf and bring it back as quickly as she could. "I'll just borrow this one if that's ok?"

"That one! But you've read it twice!" He raised his eyebrows at her as she looked dreamily back at the book.

"But it's my favorite!" she sighed and clutched the book to her chest. "Far off places, daring sword fights, muggle versions of spells and a price in disguise!" Even at the thought of the book she seemed to feel contented.

He looked at her with a small amused expression, taking in the far off look in her face and the tight clutch to the book. "If you really like it all the much it's yours!"

"But Greg!"

"I insist, just make sure you don't make a habit of it. I don't want to go bankrupt because of you, you know!"

Hermione was delighted and jumped to give him a hug over the counter, repeatedly thanking him before taking the book tightly with her out of the shop and down the street. Her elation was soon deflated as she felt the looks on her again. She couldn't help it if she didn't fit into the stereotype of this place. Why couldn't she just be herself and not have people stare at her like that.

On the other side of the street Draco was one of the people whose eyes were following Hermione down the street. He smiled smugly to himself. She had truly become a great beauty as she had grown. Her hair fell in soft curls around her face and she big beautiful chocolate eyes shone out, making those who looked into them feel warm and comfortable. He turned to his ever faithful friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"Have you spoken to Hermione lately?" they looked up at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Hermione?... Well… No!... I mean I would have, but everyone keeps on talking about how odd she has become. I mean really odd!" Goyle said

"I think I'm going to go talk to her again. Maybe ask her for a drink." Harry shrugged casually.

"HERMIONE?" Crabbe exclaimed.

"She is the best witch of our age isn't she?"

"Well… yes … but…"

"And isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes… but still…"

"Then that makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best!"

"Well of course Draco, but people say that she's not like she was when we knew her.." Crabbe tried to explain to him but Draco had already crossed the street to Hermione.

Hermione had blanked out those looks around her and was quiet happily walking down the road with her book held up in front of her face. As she was so caught up in the book she never noticed that a tall figure was walking towards her and so causing more people to stop and stare.

"Hello Hermione. Long time no see." Draco said with his coolist voice and most dashing smile. Hermione jumped as she was pulled out of her book and back to reality.

"Hi Draco. You too." She replied in a somewhat shocked tone. He was the last person she expected to talk to her.

Draco looked around for a subject to start up a conversation with. He found that it was harder to talk to Hermione than the rest. Seeing he opportunity he saw her book ad grabbed it out of her reached with is quickened reflexes.

"So what's this that you are reading?"

"Draco, can I have my book back please?" Hermione said patiently considering how annoyed she was that he had taken it from her and held her hand out expectantly but Draco just flicked through the pages.

"How can you read this? There are no pictures!" he exclaimed

"Some of us use our imagination." Retorted Hermione with the agitation she was feeling clearly showing in her tone. Draco however ignored her outstretched hand and tone and dropped the book into a puddle on the cobbled streets and Hermione rushed to pick it up and dry the pages before her new book was ruined.

"Hermione it's time that you got your head out of books ad started paying attention to more important things. It's not right for women to read so much. They start getting ideas and ambitions."

"Really, you really are so old fashioned. A lot of women are successful on their own thanks to imaginations and ambitions."

"Whatever. Anyway why don't we go for a drink. I even think that the leaky cauldron, you can see all of my trophies."

"Thanks Draco, but maybe later. I have to go." And before he could retort or stop her from going Hermione rushed down the street to the fireplace port where she could floo home.

Draco watched her go with a smug, satisfied look shaping his face as Crabbe and Goyle wandered up behind him after listening in on the whole conversation. Draco's eyes never left Hermione's retreating back but he vowed to them that one day he would manage to win Hermione over!

…………..&…………………….

Hermione gracefully stepped out of her fire and back to her warm comfortable home. Where no one would watcher her, no one would judge her and she would be free to do whatever she wanted. Especially find the time to read her new book.

She wandered up the stairs to find her father. Ever since her mother had passed away, Hermione had come home to help her father cope with the house. She found him upstairs packing his suitcase ready to leave for is conference.

"Need a hand Dad?" she asked from the doorway making him jump. He turned and smiled at her.

"Not unless you want to make the practice a lot better over night and provide proof with you that I can take with me tomorrow." He sighed half heartedly. "I really do think I'm going to give up with this competition thing. I never win."

"Don't you dare!" Hermione retorted "You wont give up on it and you will win first prize at the competition tomorrow." She continued earnestly

"Hmmmmmm" he protested looking down at his suitcase again.

"And become the dentist of the year…" she left the statement hanging hoping that his interests and hopes would perk up and was glad to see that it worked. He looked up at her hopefully.

"You really believe that?" he asked her timidly.

"I always have!" she laughed at the shyness of her father. He soaked up her words and seemed to find a new vigour about packing his suitcase. Causing Hermione to laugh again.

Hermione made her way over to her fathers wardrobe and started pulling out is best shirts and folding them properly for him to place into his suitcase. Halfway through folding the trousers to her fathers best suit she pauses thinking for a while. After a quizzical look from her father she sighed and asked

"Dad, do you think I'm odd."

He smiled at her in a cheeky way that made his face form a half crazed look "My daughter, odd! Where would you get an idea like that?" Hermione giggled slightly at the picture of him but was soon sighing again and turning back to folding trousers.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm just not sure that I really fit in here. There's no one that I can really talk to."

"What about that Draco? He's a handsome fellow."

"He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Papa,he's not for me!" Hermione flung the clothes that she was folding and slammed the lid down with a strong force that caused the bed to wobble as it was holing the suitcase. Her dad just smiled down at her with a fond look on his face and kissing her on the forehead.

"Hmmm, well I must be off. I will be back soon ok. You will be ok?" his voice full of concern. Hermione smiled up at him.

"Of course I will be. But how about you take my owl with you? So that you can send me a letter about how it when later." Nodding his agreement he kissed her on the forehead goodbye and walked out of the house and towards his car. She watched him go through the window before turning to her favourite chair in the front with her book open on her lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere **

**I want it more than I can say **

**And for once it might be grand **

**To have someone understand**

**I want so much more then they've got planed**

The car slowed in the woods as Mr Granger pulled up by the side of the road to check his map. He was sure he was going in the correct general direction, but surely he should have been reaching the edge of the woods by now if he was. Something here was not right

He turned to his daughter's pet owl, Phillip, looking for company. "We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute" this looked more promising his headlights flickers onto an old fashioned road sign, showing him the directions to his destination.

"This looks promising."

Phillip ruffled her feathers and hooted showing her discomfort at the new direction the car was slowly moving towards. "Come on, Phillip! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" still Phillip didn't seem persuaded.

The car had been trundling down that dark quiet road for some time before the engine of Mr Granger's small run down car gave one last shudder before coming to a stop. "Damn and blast! It must be the bloody fuel again. I swear I will … Oh never mind come on Phillip lets go check the ruddy thing." Slamming his hands on the wheel and then more calmly holding out his hand to the owl so that it could hop up, slumped out of the car slamming the door behind him.

The bonnet creaked as it was forced open and Phillip quickly hoped onto the lid before being hit by the metal as Mr Granger's head disappeared into the engine of the old car.

"Damn and blast I will never get this ruddy contraption to work!" he cried out in frustration. However in his concentration he had missed the low growling behind him. The low growl of a hungry wolf.

Phillip however had not missed it and started hooting madly to try and warn Mr Granger. None the less Phillips warning had come to late and only when the wolf jumped into clear view did Mr Granger turn around.

Letting out a terrified cry Mr Granger commanded his limbs to run. Run as fast as they would let him. The wolf bounded after him howling his blood curdling cry. Mr Granger could not keep up much longer. He knew this, the wolf knew this and both also knew it would have to be over soon. The wolf was only really playing with him.

There in the distance however was a building that cried out a salvation to Mr Granger. He wouldn't have to keep going long, just long enough to reach the gate. So close, so close.

The Wolf was snapping at his ankles now but the gate was centimeters from his hand. A desperate push of energy and he felt the cold iron metal of the gate in his hand. Propelling himself forward and then kicking the gate shut he finally collapse on the floor. Looking back at the tall gates the wolf was still viciously pounding against the metal but could not get in. Mr Granger sighed a huge breath of relief. Safety.

Taking in his surroundings though the feeling of relief did not last long.

The huge castle in front of him had bad vibes screaming out of it. There were shadows in every corner and disturbing statues jumped out on every wall.

Mr Granger started backing up from this haunting house only to jump forward again at the snapping of the wolf.

The house he supposed could not be that bad. It was probably just decorated in a gothic fashion for someone's amusement who would more then likely have left by now, judging by the crumbling down stones in the gardens he could see.

Leaving no choice other than going forward Mr Granger stepped into the house the door looked heavy but opened easily for him. The house itself looked bare and empty. "Hello. Hello?"

From a corner two men were watching the man walk into the house with trepidation.

"The old fellow must have got lost out there in the charge." One said to the other.

"Keep quiet and maybe he will go away!" the other snapped back glaring daggers at the first man.

Mr Granger had heard whispering and turned round quickly, his eyes darting around the room to see if he could spot the people making the noise but saw no one. "Is someone there?"

"Not a word Sirius! Not one word!" The shorter man whispered sharply before turning back to the stranger in the castle.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I was chased out of town by thugs and was hoping that I could borrow some space to sleep for the night."

Sirius turned to the other man as if he had just found a lost puppy and wanted to keep it for Christmas. "Oh Remus, have a heart!"

Remus hushed him and quickly put a hand over Sirius's mouth to stop him from making any more noise that would gain them more attention when he suddenly pulled his hand away as the mouth he was holding turned into a muzzle and where his frond was standing now there was a dog. However not before calling out to the man "Of course sir, you are welcome here. Then bounding in dog form up to the stranger.

Mr Granger turned around again still looking for the source of the noise. "who said that?". He felt a nudge on his leg from a dog that had just appeared but carried on looking for the noise.

Suddenly Mr granger gasped and took a step back. "Incredible!" as the dog all at once had vanished and in its place was a tall dark man, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Allo!" if possible the grin widened across his features. Then another man wandered out from the shadows and came to stand next to the other looking cross.

"Well, now you've done it, Sirius! Splendid! Just peachy!"

"Amazing I know about wizards but I never … never … never … ASCHEWW"

Sirius looked up at the stranger in concern. "Sir you are soaked to the bone! Come, warm your self buy the fire!" Sirius lead him out through the door to the left and in front of a raging fire. Remus watched in concern and then snapped into action.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. I demand that you stop...right...there!" but he was yelling in vain as the other two ignored him and Sirius lead the man to the great chair. "Oh no, not the master's chair! I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!"

Just as Remus thought things couldn't get any worse Dobby the house elf ran into the room to take off Mr Grangers shoes and coat and place a warm blanket over his shoulders.

Remus began to protest again "All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and…" but he was cut off as molly Weasley pushed him out of the way to get to Mr Granger

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." She asked him already pouring out a cup and handing it to Neville who was trailing behind her, for him to give it to Mr Granger.

"No! No tea, no tea!"

"He he, your moustache is funny!" Neville chirped out after handing over the cup.

However Mr Granger was not able to enjoy his tea long when a gust of wind slammed the door open.

In strode a boy who looked to be the same age as his daughter but Mr granger could feel the power and anger radiate off him.

"There is a stranger in here" the boy said. Even his voice sounded menacing.

Sirius stepped forward "Harry allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..." he trialed off at the look of fury that was on Harry's face.

It was now Remus' turn to try to explain but he didn't feel like it would do any good. "I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" again he stopped in fear at the look on Harry's face.

Harry moved forward to come face to face with Mr Granger. "Who are you?"

The simple question was so threatening Mr Granger had trouble getting his words out to answer.

"You are not welcome here" Harry advanced close the Mr Granger making him cower in his seat.

"I'm sorry I …" Mr Granger tried to apologies but he new it would not help. His attention was drawn slightly to the boy forehead where there was a striking scar shaped in the picture of a lightening bolt.

"What are you staring at!" The boys anger seemed to be growing if that was possible. Mr Granger tried to stammer out a nothing but he was paralyses by fear.

"So you've come to stare at the boy who lived scar, have you!"

"No really I meant no harm. I just needed a place to stay."

"I'll give you a place to stay." Harry grabbed Mr Granger by the cuff and dragged him off as all the servant watched on with a mingle of fear and sadness.

**Don't know if you got my message on the review board but I will say it again here. I know the characters have changed and that might be confusing but the original person who was writing this has left and has left me in charge so I am re writing it. Sorry if the change up set people but I hope you don't mind it that much. There will b another chap soon I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Madam Draco, Can't you just see it **

**Madam Draco, His little wife**

**No sir not me, I grantee it **

**There must be more than this provincial life.**

A sharp knock on the door roused Hermione from he favourite chair where she had been sitting, pouring over her new book. Irritated by the interruption she sighed getting up and looking through the glass of the door.

There stood none other than Draco himself. Stood tall, proud and what other girls would find incredibly handsome.

Resign to the fact that she would have to welcome him she slowly unlatched the lock and open the door. "Draco what a pleasant ….surprise."

He shot her one of his famous smirks "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You  
know, Belle. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day.." mid sentence Draco got distracted byt his own reflection and paused to check his teeth, infuriating Hermione. "This is the day your dreams come true."

He said it with such slimy conviction Hermione had to struggle to keep her temper with him. However she was very pleased with herself as she kept her voice light.

"What do you know about my dreams, Draco?"

Again Draco flashed his smirk at her as he dropped himself onto a chair and put his feet up on the table. Dripping the mud from his boots onto her new book. What did the world have against this book she thought.

"Plenty! Here picture this. A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" She asked hopefully. Quietly steeling her book back from his feet and clearing the pages carefully.

"No Hermione. Strapping young boys. Like me." His voice sounded proud but she could not find anything she liked about it.

"Imagine that." She stated desperately looking for a way to get him out of the house.

"And do you know who that wife would be?"

"Well let me think." Oh no please not this! Her mind screamed at her.

"You, Hermione!" perfect, she thought, slowly edging her way to the door.

"Well I really don't know what to say."

"Say yes!"

"But, I'm sorry but, I'm just not good enough for you!" as she was talking she had reached the door and he was now leaning over her. Slyly she reached out for the door handle and opened it quickly so that he fell outside. Quickly locking the door she leaned back and breathed. She was alone again and he was gone.

------------------&-------------------

Hermione waited inside with the door locked as everyone left with Draco in a foul mood. Finally once she was sure everyone was gone she made her way out of the house and round to the back garden all the time muttering to himself.

"Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..." she threw herself down on the grass.

"Mrs Draco Malfoy. I think not! The perfect little wife. Ha! I cant stand it here. I want so much more to life than this."

She stayed lying on the grass for some time in her bitter mood, brooding about the last couple of hours. When was she ever going to be free?

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Phillip came to her squawking and pecking at her in a very agitated state. Surely her was supposed to be with Mr Granger. Maybe he is just sending me a note to say that he is fine. But no note was attached.

"Phillip! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillip? What happened? Oh, we have to find him; you have to take me to him!"

Hermione was quickly up and ready in her own small car and driving off in the direction that her father went in, with small hoots coming from the owl to indicate the correct way to go.

--------------------------------&---------------------------------------

Later Hermione found that she was made her way very deep into the near forest. She did not know how long she had been driving but she did know that it didn't feel like a comfortable place to be.

Out of the landscape dark spires appeared that grew and grew until she found she was parked outside of a huge gothic castle.

Inside the gate however she found a small hat that she knew belonged to her father. She was definatly in the right place.

Moving carefully she crept forward to the house and slowly opened the creaking door. Inside was just as dark as the night outside. If not, darker.

Remus and Sirius, out of sight of the girl, where having another of their discussions.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch!"

"I was trying to be hospitable." Sirius crossed his arms in a final childish movement.

"There is hospitable and then there is hospitable. You know full well what happens when Harry is upset! You were just being Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed….."

Remus was mid-rant by an unfamiliar voice in the castle. But not any sort of unfamiliar sort of voice; a girls voice looking for her father.

"Papa?"

"That must be the old mans father."

"Well obvoisly you dolt!"

"Well we should take her too him!"

"Wait a minuet there you go again. No Sirius … Sirius!"

But it was too late. Sirius had already transformed into his dog and muzzled the girl in a friendly fashion. Then gently holding onto her sleeve he pulled her in the direction of the cell that the old man was shut in.

Mr Granger heard her coming and then when she came into view he wanted to cry with both the joy of seeing her again but also of fear of seeing her here.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"Oh Papa!"

"How did you find me?"

"Your hands are as cold as ice we have to get you out of here."

"Hermione, I want you to leave this place."

"Who has done this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must leave. Now!"

"I won't go without you."

All the time Hermione was oblivious to everything around her except her father until a cold hand with an iron grip grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" the owner of the hand asked her.

Her father tried to yell at her to run but she was not paying him much attention now. Instead she asked

"Who are you? Who's there?" She tried to make out what the man looked like, but he kept himself in the shadows.

"I am the master of this castle." His voice was cold. As if it was not used to being answered back to. Hermione bundled up her courage and steped forward to the man.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out. Cant you see he's sick!"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed."

"But he could die please. I'll do anything!" he turned from her as if to go, bored of her company

"There is nothing you can do. He is my prisoner."

"but there must be something…….Wait. Let me take his place." The word were out before she knew what she was saying. But even after she had said them she knew she would not want to take them back.

"You!" the figure said mockingly. Then his tone changed to stunned. "You would take his place?"

Somewhere in the background Hermione heard her father begging her not to do this. But her mind was made up.

"If I did; would you let him go?" her voice was strong and she held her head high.

"Yes" the voice replied. "but you would have to stay in the castle forever."

Hermione recoiled at the idea of being trapped. But then, her mind added, it was not like you were free in the village. First she must know who her captor would be though.

"Come into the light."

The figure paused then slowly stepped into the light. The small ray of light seemed to focus on his forehead and the acutely shaped scar making her gasp.

"Harry Pot…. But ….."

Anger welled up into his face. "Yes" he said his changed to a sickening defensive drawl. "Yes Harry Potter. The Boy who lived. The boy who carries the last of the evil lord in his soul. The boy who is not to be trusted." His voice raised higher until he was shouting the last part at her, causing her to fall back onto the door and grasp at the father.

Harry's breathing slowed and he stepped back into the shadows where he hung his head int shame where the others could not see,

Hermione forced herself to regain her composure and then she herself stepped into the light. Highlighting her edges and turning her into and angelic vision.

"I accept." She said quietly.

Harry was quick to respond. "Done."

He pulled off his cloak and took his wand out and pointed to it muttering a spell. Then he quickly fastened it to Mr granger and in less than three seconds Mr Granger had disappeared. Hermione cried out but was silenced by a dark look from him.

"Don't worry it was only a port key to his home. He is safe now."

"But you didn't even let me say goodbye." She fell to the floor. "I'm never going to see him again and you didn't even let me say goodbye!"

Harry could not look at her for some reason that he did not understand. He turned and walked out of the dungeons only to be stopped by Sirius.

"Harry seeing as the girl is going to be staying with us for quiet some time. I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable place to stay."

Harry's mind was moving to fast for him. Strange thing were happening to fast. What was happening? He let out a frustrated yell causing Sirius to back away from him again.

"Then again maybe not." Sirius quickly defended himself with his hands held high.

Harry jus turned and walked back in the direction that he had come from.

Back in the cell Hermione was still on the floor crying. She didn't look up when he entered again. Some how the mad Harry feel something. Something he rarely ever felt. Was it compassion or guilt? No. couldn't possibly be.

"I'll show you too your room."

Hermione's head did snap up this time and he saw all the tear tracks on her face. There was the feeling again. He couldn't stop it.

"But I thought that I had to stay.." she indicated to the room around her.

"You want to stay in the tower?" his voice was back to being fierce again.

"No. but…"

"Then follow me." He turned and walked out the room assuming that she would follow him. She watched his back for a second. Trying to figure something out in her head but then got up to follow him as he turned the corner.

Harry was walking in front of her with a man she did not recognize and they were muttering to each other so that she could not hear. Slightly lagging behind she took her time to examine all of the decorations of the castle. The dim light cast horrible shadows over the hideous sculptures.

Hermione was so busy looking at a painting to her right she did not notice one sculpture the seemed to jump right out at her, Making her jump and gasp. Deciding that at night was not the best time to search the castle. She tried to catch up to Harry.

"Say something to her." Sirius muttered to him.

Harry looked back at her and saw that a single tear was trailing down her cheek.

"Hmm? Oh. I … I hope you like it here." He looked to Sirius for approval, who motioned for him to continue. "the castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like in it. Except the west wing."

Hermione looked up, intrigued "What's in the we…"

Harry cut in angrily "It's forbidden!" the rest of the way went on in silence.

When they finally reached Hermione's room Harry opened the door for her.

"Invite her to dinner!" Sirius whispered to Harry. Harry nodded.

"You will join me for dinner! That's not a request!" Harry slammed the door after him. Leaving Hermione alone again. Trapped in a new world.


End file.
